nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JessicaFin23/Character Songs for My OCs
I have made a list of character theme songs for my OCs. These songs remind you of those characters, which is why they're called "character theme songs" or "image songs". For some reason, Sarah West thought it would be a good idea for my OCs to have some character theme songs, so as I made those characters, I looked up some songs based on their backgrounds and personalities, and so far, I have some pretty good results, and some of those songs fit my OCs rather nicely. But keep in mind that not all of the OCs I make have a song, because sometimes I have a bit of trouble finding some songs that fit some of my characters. Here is the list. The List (in alphabetical order) *Adara Von Brandt - Burn by Ellie Goulding *Akilah Ahmad - Arabia by Hanine *Alyssa Martins - Lost in the Supermarket by Ben Folds *Amber Buttons - Marvelous Toy by John Denver *Amunta - Dark Horse by Katy Perry *Andy Callaghan - Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash *Angela Hughes - True Friend by Miley Cyrus *Angelina Anderson - Problem (The Monster Remix) by Becky G *Ann Elliot - Circus by Britney Spears *Annabelle Oakes - Something Wild by Lindsey Stirling *Anne Droid - Technologic by Daft Punk *Aphrodite Daisydew - Wildflower by MitiS *April Snellings - Bus Stop by The Hollies *Arlene Graham - Shadows by Lindsey Stirling *Ashlynn Croft - On the Nature of Daylight by Max Richter *Athena Tenebris - Magic by Coldplay *Aubrey Washington - Army by Ellie Goulding *Aurelia Balik - Sea Song by Lisa Hannigan *Aurora the Brave - Warrior by Demi Lovato *Ben Johnson - When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars *Bethany Castle - Time Travel by Daley *Beth Hartley - Dynamite by Taio Cruz *Betty Graveson - Zombie by The Cranberries *Bianca Fannid - Snow (Hey Oh) by Red Hot Chili Peppers *Bibiana Vrodius - We Are Giants by Lindsey Stirling *Brenda Gray - Charlie Brown by Coldplay *Brenda Osborne - 1940 by The Submarines *Cadence Klein - Black Sands by Bonobo *Calliope - Beat of My Heart by Hilary Duff *Cambrie - Calling All Angels by Train *Candy Jackson - Candy Candy by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu *Carilyn the Magnificent - Fighter by Christina Aguilera *Charlie Harper - Digital Love by Daft Punk *Charlotte Delton - Wrapped Up in Books by Belle and Sebastian *Chelsea Alden - Count on Me by Bruno Mars *Chloe Peabody - Brothers & Sisters by Coldplay *Chloe Sullivan - The World As I See It by Jason Mraz *Christine McGinnis - Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato *Cindy Howard - Replay by Iyaz *Claire Clark - I'm Yours by Jason Mraz *Clementine Willson - Spies by Coldplay *Cosmic Sparkle - Glitter by Keys N Krates ft. Ambre Perkins *Courtney Campbell - Princess Charming by Megan and Liz *Crystalline Star - Immortals by Fall Out Boy *Cynthia Clifton - Dolphins by Tim Buckley *Dahlia Seaver - How Far I'll Go by Alessia Cara *Danilee Heathslip - Girl Power by The Cheetah Girls *Darla Waddlesworth - Nice Weather For Ducks by Lemon Jelly *Dawn White - Think by Aretha Franklin *Dayo Temitope - Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) by Shakira *Debbie Weiss - Science Is Real by They Might Be Giants *Denise Noniarise - Enchanted by Taylor Swift *Destinee Miles - Paradise by Coldplay *Dianne Bell - Fireflies by Owl City *Donna Morrison - Zebras and Airplanes by Alicia Keys *Edna Altomonte - Rainbow by Liz Huett *Elsie Forestier - Paris Nights/New York Mornings by Corinne Bailey Rae *Emily Richards - Viva la Vida by Coldplay *Emonora - Pretty Boy by M2M *Erica Williams - Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson *Estelle Kelvin - Stars and Planets by Liz Phair *Esther Coleman - Firework by Katy Perry *Ethan Armstrong - Here We Are by Part-Time Friends *Felicia Moore - Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale *Felicity Potts - Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams *Frances Roseberry - Fairytale by Sara Bareilles *Gabby McGrowl - Get Together by The 2 Bears *Gavriela Qadir - I Wish I Was the Moon by Neko Case *Gilda Ibis - Animal by Miike Snow *Gina Keane - Happy Up Here by Royksopp *Grace Davison - Kite by U2 *Gracie Crockett - My Revolution by Above Envy *Greg Robbins - We Are All Made of Stars by Moby *Hannah Holt - Always Getting Over You by Angela Ammons *Heather Payne - Saudade by Love and Rockets *Heidi Grant - Try Everything by Shakira *Helena Alden - Hey, Soul Sister by Train *Holly Montgomery - Cheerleader by Omi *Hope Farnham - Why Does It Always Rain On Me by Travis *Janelle Morgan - Adventure of a Lifetime by Coldplay *Jezabel Nightshade - Tattoo by Jordin Sparks *Jill O'Connor - Fly Away by Mariah Carey *Joanna King - Kodachrome by Paul Simon *Josie Lisle - Diamonds by Rihanna *Kari Bailey - Shut Up and Fish by Maddie & Tae *Katlina Odenkirk - Drops of Jupiter by Train *Katie Lawson - Rockabye by Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul and Anne-Marie *Kaya Parker - She Wolf by Shakira *Kiko Shimizu - Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson *Kris Emerson - Change Your Life by Little Mix *Lacey Kauffman - Fastest Girl in Town by Miranda Lambert *Lady Mercy - Heroes by Alesso ft. Tove Lo *Laura Drew - La Femme D'Argent by Air *Lauren Danvers - Ready to Run by Dixie Chicks *Laurie Rose - Boom Clap by Charli XCX *Layla Whirlwix - Candy by Mandy Moore *Leah Kidder - Don't Rain on My Parade by Barbra Streisand *Lilly Grundy - Surfing on a Rocket by Air *Lily Keane - Wonderland by Taylor Swift *Lin Feng - Princess of China by Coldplay ft. Rihanna *Lina - Roar by Katy Perry *Lisa Mass - Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel *Lucy Barrell - Denny's Drums by The Beach Boys *Lydia Bloom - My Own Monster by Katy Perry *Lylee Edwards - For What It's Worth by Buffalo Springfield *Maddie Brooks - The Ghost on The Shore by Lord Huron *Magnolia Starglade - How to Believe by Bridget Mendler *Malvie Adnum - Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake *Maria Crow - Black Magic by Little Mix *Marina Silvershore - Mermaid Song by Emily Kinney *Mathilde Alberts - Windmills of My Mind by Susan Wong *Maya Chocograve - Chocolate by Snow Patrol *Meghan Finn - Brave by Sara Bareilles *Melissa Collins - Ride by Lana del Rey *Mildred Ross - Walking on a Dream by Empire of the Sun *Min-Jee Park - Gee by Girls Generation *Mina Spencer - Aliens by Coldplay *Mira the Quiet Maiden - Ghost by Ella Henderson *Moriko Watanabe - Big in Japan by Martin Solveig *Natasha Deslippe - In the Waiting Line by Zero 7 ft. Sophie Barker *Natsuki Itou - PONPONPON by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu *Nikki Scott - Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna *Pamela Trimble - Bombshell Blonde by Owl City *Pandora - A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay *Penelope Turner - Roundtable Rival by Lindsey Stirling *Persephone Miller - Pocket Calculator by Kraftwerk *Piper Jubilee - Strawberry Swing by Coldplay *Priscilla Holloway - Empress by Snow Patrol *Raniyah the Glorious - Tell Me Your Wish by Girls Generation *Raven Darkshield - On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons *Reiko Hagiwara - Never Mess With Sunday by Yppah *Rena - Counting Stars by OneRepublic *Renee "Hurricane" Graves - Fight Song by Rachel Platten *Rose Lambert - Royals by Lorde *Sabrina Smyth - Alley Cats by Hot Chip *Sachiko Koimizu - Slow Down by Selena Gomez *Saffi Barnes - Hair by Lady Gaga *Saila Patil - Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) by A.R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls *Sally Fitzgerald - Part of Me by Katy Perry *Samantha Fisher - Karen by The Go-Betweens *Sarah Rhodes - The Morning Paper by Smog *Selena Black - Vampire Blues by Neil Young *Serafina Drake - Dragon Days by Alicia Keys *Serenity Starlight - Shooting Star by Owl City *Shana - Atlantis by Donovan *Shayleigh Coppersmith - Girl On Fire by Alicia Keys *Shellina Waverly - Mermaid by Skott *Sonata - Be Mine by Robyn *Suki - Dreams Come True by Alejandro Salas *Sunspot - Sunspot by Moby *Tamira - Happy Synthesizer by Megurine Luka and Megpoid Gumi *Tedalza the Demon Queen - Demons by Imagine Dragons *Thelma Currington - Chasing Pirates by Norah Jones *Twilight Thunderfoam - Complicated by Avril Lavigne *Ulya - The Dinosaur Song by Johnny Cash *Victoria Matthews - A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton *Vida Ebrahimi - In a Persian Market by Acker Bilk *Vivianne Wishwater - Mermaid by Train *Willow Green - Snow White by Zoot Woman *Wesley Jacobs - Birdhouse in Your Soul by They Might Be Giants Category:Blog posts